This invention relates to a paging receiver operable in a paging system.
A conventional paging receiver includes a receiving circuit, an announcing unit, and a power switch having on and off states. The receiving circuit is for receiving a radio signal specifically directed to the receiver.
When the power switch is in the on state, the receiving circuit can receive the radio signal. When the power switch is switched to the off state, the receiving circuit can not receive the radio signal. In this manner, the paging receiver has a plurality of receiver modes which can be selected by the power switch.
The announcing unit comprises a loudspeaker and a display unit. When the radio signal is received by the receiving circuit, the loudspeaker generates a call tone which is for calling a user or an operator. Simultaneously, the display unit provides visual display of messages.
If the user forgets to put the power switch in the on state, the receiving circuit can not receive the radio signal. Therefore, it is impossible to call the user of the paging receiver. Under the circumstances, it is desirable to inform the user of the state of the power switch by the announcing unit when the power switch is kept in the off state for a relatively long time interval.
Recently, it has been known to provide the announcing unit with a plurality of announcement modes. In one of the announcement modes, the loudspeaker is prevented from generating the call tone. In this event, it is desirable that the announcing unit is automatically controlled to have another announcement mode in which the loudspeaker generates the call tone when the radio signal is received by the receiving circuit.